Return of the Cyberplanner
by Oncoming Shadow Storm
Summary: The Cyberplanner has returned for more and is currently on the planet of Callibria. While the Doctor and Mr Clever fight it out, a familiar red headed teen is crashing through the air. Quite Dark including Cyber!Doctor! *fangirls* Yay!
1. Prologue - The Time Crash

**Oh my god! Sorry for all hiatus' I've been distracted lately! Saw Nightmare in Silver and thought about what would happen if Mr Clever and Timella Trever clashed with each other... To be honest I'm going to be real evil with my OC, I do not own Doctor Who because if I did Mr Clever would be there a lot in episodes xD Enjoy**

* * *

Stars fell over the Calibrian atmosphere. On purple tainted grass stood a lone figure, mint green eyes shining with a hint of malice. A metallic growth was implanted onto the side of his face and it flashed with vibrant blue lights occasionally. His attire matched that of a crazed professor, complete with a long flowing trench coat, similar to the previous form he had been.

The young man smirked almost evilly.

"I need to get used to smiling in this vessel..." He drawled before spinning on his toes and completely changing his personality, "Don't you dare, we're still in this stalemate remember Cyber Planner?"

"You should've got rid of the cybermite in your pocket, as they do have a certain tendency to re-activate themselves... You should know that by now, Doctor..."

The Doctor lost control over his body again as the Cyber Planner, or Mr Clever as he preferred to be called retook the body for himself to stare out at a distant city. He stared at the falling stars again.

Far up in the sky, two figures were falling whilst wrestling each other yelling at each other. It caught Mr Clever's eye rather quickly.

"That's interesting... Most intriguing..." He continued to observe the figures until they crashed to the ground, leaving a large crater from the impact of the bodies.

He strolled lithely toward the crater to see a young red headed female panting from pain, absolutely coated in blood – eyes like melting chocolate as she glanced down at the wrecked and deceased body of the other impactor. Her clothing was ripped in many places and part of her arm was scorched and bleeding openly.

The other had passed away on impact and was an indescribable bloody mess.

The possessed time-lord closed his eyes and inhaled the air deeply, the fresh stench of blood overpowering the rosy scent of the purple fields.

_Inside the Doctor's Mind_

"_Mmm... Such a beautiful mind... I'm sure she wouldn't mind an upgrade..." The Cyber Planner spoke to the Doctor's form._

"_No! You leave her alone!" He bellowed in rage._

"_Good-bye Doctor and I'm not going to spare the pleasantries..."_

* * *

**__Oh man! Mr Clever is one hell of a bamf!**

**Reviews are welcomed!**


	2. Timella Trever The Time Traveller

**Ah my gawd, I thought I'd upload two chapters today to get you started c: Hope you like!**

* * *

Callibria – Purple Fields

The young girl caught his gaze and took a few steps backward before climbing to the opposite side of the crater.

"H-hello?" She stuttered nervously, fear overtaking her mind rather quickly.

'We'll soon sort out that fear...' Mr Clever thought.

"Hello young lady. What brings someone such as yourself here?" He asked inquisitively a smile quirking across his lips.

"Um... I, err... Uh, long story. I time crashed..." Timella replied.

"Interesting... Another time traveller, you'll prove most useful indeed – and because you're human the easier it will be to access your secrets." Mr Clever sneered at the girl, "Tell me, what is your name – not that it matters?"

"Timella Trever... What's yours?"

"Mr Clever, tell me how did you manage to time crash here?" Mr Clever moved closer to her around the crater.

"I got lost, all the people I loved were slaughtered in the past, which is all I remember, well that and my name." The female time traveller shuddered.

"Love is overrated..." He turned around and began to walk away.

"Damn Cyberian Planner..." Muttered Timella in exasperation, making the Cyber Planner turn around in almost shock.

The Cyber Planner narrowed his eyes at Timella, unsure of her intentions or the reason she was at Callibria.

"How do you know that, Timella?" Mr Clever spoke in a voice barely a whisper and began to walk hastily towards the young female, "How do you know what I am?"

Timella grinned this time around as she began to limp backwards away from him and she clutched her burnt arm to her chest. She then unleashed a blue bolt which struck the side of his face cleanly.

"Thank you, Timella?" The man inquired moving towards her still, "I'm the Doctor."

"How do I know I can trust you are the one thousand year old time-lord from Galifrey?" Timella whimpered until she walked backwards into something, looking back seeing a blue box parked against a wall.

"Mr Clever isn't here right now; I've taken control of my body again. Now, let me look at that arm, I may be able to help..." The Doctor hushed her.

Timella sunk to the ground in fright and curled up into a ball hiding her injury. The Doctor lowered himself to the purple grass to be beside her with his sonic beside him whirring gently.

"No... No... Stay away from me..." She wept.

"It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you, I promise. I can help you." The Doctor murmured calmly, his eyes gazing into hers as she lifted her head up slowly.

"O-okay... I trust you... You aren't him..." The red headed girl spoke offering her injured arm to the timelord.

The Doctor gently took a hold of her arm, examining closely for any artery wounds or breaks.

* * *

**Timella is now easily scared bless her... Here's a fanart made for this story: art/Timella-You-Cannot-Resist-371415427**


End file.
